galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Reviews :Hidden Deserts review of Ch. 10 Book X
Since I can’t answer to readers reviews openly in Fiction Press. I am going to use this media to do so. I always answer readers reviews personally and directly, but sometimes the readers raise valid points or ask questions that could be interesting for other readers as well. Some of the comments and critiques have caused me to rewrite entire chapters and others have led to lasting friendships. Here is a review of Hidden-dessert 2011-10-09 . chapter 12 I have time to review again! Finally! Unfortunately, I may not be able to do my superlong reviews until winter break. I cannot begin to express how great this series is. I just found out that one of my friends has been reading this too, though he's really behind, last time I checked he was still reading GCVII. Shame, because when I finally thought I had someone to talk to (read as: "OMG this is awesome let's discuss the plot of an awesome book which ISN'T HP, like the nerds that we are."), and I can't talk to him about it because i don't want to spoil it. Sucks. On another note, I thought the reason Eric had a dual gender identity was because he had the essence of duality, not because thegiant whale guy (crap I forget his name) "inserted a female spirit". Wasn't it in his Psych evaluation from day one, meaning it was in his DNA? I'm confused. Ooh, the plot thickens. He bought the planet! Why didn't I think of that? How much money does Eric have anyway? Yes Eric, you ARE the magnet. Trouble to your north pole, friends to the south; shrouded in weirdness all around. The Olafson gang needs to have a theme song (or at least Eric does). That would be both awesome and hilarious! 'Hidden Dessert has asked questions and the answers might interst other readers as well, so here are the answers:' Dual Gender Identity ' '''Eric is the Vessel of a ancient and powerful entity known as the Dark One to some and as the Master to others. A group called the Elders of the Universe (there are 12 : Tyr, Narth Supreme, Gore II, the Dualix, The Voice of the Rule and several others that yet to have to make their appearance) have forseen the return of the Dark One and decided to save creation by gently influencing his reincarnation) Tyr was just another Tyranno Fin who found a small space ship in an underwatr cave o Nilfeheim. An Elder of the Universe merged with him to watch over Eric's Family to assure everything was in place when he is finally born. Tyr wanted to temper Eric by implanting a female aspect into his being. (He did so by manipulating Eric's DNA as well as his mind.) The original plan was to have the Dark One reincarnate as a female. As every female hasd the potential of being a life giver (Mother) Birth and motherhood are the ultimate expressions of Life and creation. It didn't go exactly as planned (will be explained further in the Story) Once the Dark One has reunited all the tokens of power, he will resurrect and make a decission. The prophecy and the plan was that he makes a decission between two paths. One is the eradication of all life and thus ending the Purpose of the Universe or accpet the rule of light which will forever destroy the balance of the Rule and the Universal Duality. But if you noticed the Narth Supreme was able to soothe and calm down the rage of the Dark One by mentioning the names of Eric's friends. And thus opening a third possibility, a third way. Which is the power of love and friendship. '''How much Money does Eric have?' If one remembers he inherits his Grandfathers company in Book V. and a lawyer and friend of his grandfather Mr. Silverzweig has sold most of the company on Eric's behalf and invest the money wisely. He transfers 1 Billion credits into Eric's private account and invests 2.2 Billion credits for Eric. (Book IV. First Journeys) Eric is a billionaire. He bought the planet Planets in Eric's Unverse are just "Real Estate". That can be bought and sold. When it comes to Garden worlds (Planets capable of sustainig carbon based life forms without the need of extensive technology) they are quite rare and expensive. Category:Watercooler Category:FictionPress